


mabye someday...

by zorides



Category: Winterhawk - Fandom
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Clint Needs a Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorides/pseuds/zorides
Summary: steve wakes up to find out that his team been a mess for the time is been outthe team eating themselvs for guilt for the way they treated clint and things about feeling is about to reveal.lets just say it like this.i cant write summeries to save my life.





	1. alive

And after everything steve woke up.  
opening his eyes slowly ,trying to figure out where he is.  
"thanks god your awake!"  
sam got to the room,droping his bagpack at the entrnce and coming over his friend  
"ha yes...how long ive been out?" he smiled weakly .the last battle he joined wasnt a good one for him.he wondered how the rest of them got out of it.  
where is everyone?" steve asked.something been wrong.he could tell everyting at the tower been to quite.

The team never is.not when clint and bucky involved anyway.the two of them always had something to fight about.from the last cookie in the jar to the last alien they have to take down.but steve been glad bucky found someone to talk to,he mostly ignored the rest of the team.  
"well..nat is out for a mission for shield...tony in his lab..bruce in his floor and bucky is somwhere in the vents a think.."  
sam opened a bottle of water and pass it for steve  
"drink,your probably thirsty..."  
"whats going on sam?"steve tensed,sam is hiding something from his and hes not liking it

"everything is fine..."  
"sam!"steve used his captain america voice on him .he knew he is not going to like what about to come  
"well,barnes and...well barton went out for a mission together a month ago...they went into one of their fights ,clint he...activeted one of hydra's machines...he got swallowd by a portal...tony is working with richards wich he hates by the way, to find out where it took him and natasha went to getter some informtion from people who still owe her favores.well i give my fare share by praying and wishing for good-.."

"and you are hiding something again,spit it out wilson"he glared  
"the team..well...us...when you went into coma and didnt wake up we kind of made barton take all the blame on himself since hes the one who ingnored your orders and this is the reason you got hurt at a first place...lets just say he ate lots of shit for the past two months youve been out."  
steve covered his eyes with his hands and sigh deeply,clint the poor bastard took the blame for mistake he himself made ,if it wasnt for him nor steve nor clint got out of that battle alive  
"we have to get him back sam.we have to make things right for him."

 

___________________________________________________________________________  
bucky barnes set down in the roof curled into himself holding a crumpeld piece of paper  
“what have i done..” he mumbled,voice sour and broken.he had so many things thinking over.;steve,clint,the godamm machine that took him away before they could clear stuff between them.

“relex,its me.”a voice behind him said,bucky had no intention to bother at first,turn ant attack the intruder,but-  
“stevey,your..” he jumped on the other man for a crushing hug  
“alive,yes.”he answerd with his serious voice,that made bucky release himself from steves ambrace and look into his eyes  
“you know about clint.” he sigh set down and his his faces with his hands

“sam told me everything,yes.”steve answerd calmly  
the man with the answer for everything had nothing to say to comfort his friend so he just set beside him ,putting his hand on his shoulder.

after a few long minutes of silnce bucky sigh again making strange noises that sounded like sobbing.the icy man,the winter solider has feelings after all.

“i dont know what to do steve,ive treated the only person ive ever love like shit,watchin him suffer stevey watchin him crying.and all ive done is being the cause of it.”-  
“i wokred my fucking courge for weekes you know,wanted to take him out to this shitty bar he liked,get drunk and talk about feelings!”  
he took a long gulp of air like been scared all the oxygen in new york is going to vanish

 

“but then i watched you fall from that damm building. and you know what is more fucked up?he fell too!he broke his legs broke his armes,but i havnt even look at him.first thing i said to him is about you dying,and me hating the fact that hes alive and you lying there with all the tubes and machines…”  
he looked at steve eyed looking for something.when he got nothing a kept talking-”  
“hes..hes been so confused,he couldnt undrestand.he didnt have his earing aids on,so he smiled that big dumb smile of his..” he looked at steve again with puffy eyes,couldnt stop his tears anymore

 

“i punched him,broke his goddam nose i..”  
steve looked at his best friend in his misery,the first times he saw hiim express emotions in any matter  
“we will get him back buck.we will get him back and you will have your time to make it up to him.”

steve gave him a sad smile and rose up.offering his hand to his best friend  
“come on bucky,its getting cold.lets get in so we get something to eat.im starvin,feels like i havent eaten for awhile.”


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clint have to decide already.

"you know you can always stay here right barton?you are the only one who could ever put barnes in place after steve…”tony said without living his eyes from the screen.double checking before opening the portal.

 

It was not the first try from tony’s side to make clint stay,he may or may not add a side remark trough all clint’s short stay at his lab

 

“shutup stark.”bucky answerd,staring the machine with haterd like hoping it explodes any secound.he hasnt letft clints side for a minute even that  
clint didnt say a word to him since tony called them downstairs an hour ago.he set down on the sofa and talked silencly with natasha

 

tony alerted the whole team he found out later.  
natasha, sam and steve came as fast as they could.to see clint before he leaves.and tried talking to him into staying with them as well.  
no best friend(ex best friend absolutly now) captian amrica or bird brother made his change his decision  
but nothing made clint change his mind,no matter how sorry and unhappy he were to leave the people he already loved.  
but they arent his team,it were not his hime and bucky...no matter how hurt it is werent his.

 

“ok,so.everything is ready barton,when you’r ready.”  
five pair of eyes looked at him,waiting for final desicion  
clint rose from the sofa,being carful not to meet any of his teams eyes 

 

“thats it then.thank everyone for accepting me this easly into your lives and..buck...thanks for letting me into your famely...always wanted one but never had the chance to..i left an anvelop apstairs in the room,give it to al.i dont want him to think i abandoned him..like..again..  
he his a great child and i wish i could be part of his life…-”

 

“but you can!”bucky screamed,his face red and eyes watery .standing now very close to clint.his last chance to make him stay and hes just standing there shaking,sobbing,cant say a damm word that wound make clint stay...

 

“tony please…” -   
steve came to his help and dragged the fighting bucky.clint felt his heart breaking a bit more at every secound that pass.he wanted to go there,hug the mess that been bucky barnes,to hold him in his arms and never let go.  
but he wasnt his bucky,not his to comfort,to love,to be with.  
it wasnt fair for him.

 

tony started counting and clint closed his eyes

 

here comes nothing in 3...2….1

 

and then this darkness again.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summries are bad,summries are spoilers.
> 
> clint is having doubts about where he realy belong again and old new people coming for a visit.

Clint woke up to a screaming feat.he couldnt identifay any of the voices so he opened his eyes  
slowly trying to figure out where he is.  
He wasnt prepared to see a pair of buckys heating each other ,a couple of tonys arguging and a pair of steves trying to calm the wind down.  
Clint set down trying to find out  
What univers a got to.as he shift into a sitting position 6 pairs of eyes looked at him. 

 

one of the buckys run over him,stroking clint’s cheeks slowly,softly.his eyes never leaving clint’s gaze.the two of them look exactly the same,but he knew right away this is his bucky.

 

 

“clint..you are...you are alive...thank fucking god…” he took him into his arms,hugging him tightly.a hug clint did’nt respond to

 

It felt wrong,it felt wrong in a way he couldnt explane.  
the bucky that made his life into he hell after the fall,the one that wished for his death and made sure to make him know this everytime they’ve been at the same place

 

“im sorry clint i’m so sorry please forgive me…”-

 

“After everything he have been trough because of you,you think thinks a hug and this kind of apology would be anough?” this world bucky came over,furiously grabbing james away from clint,throwing him to the side.  
(Note: original bucky will be james and other bucky -will stay bucky )

 

“buck what the hell is going on here?i thought tony fixed the machine..-”  
“i did.but an idiot me from another univers activated the machine the same time i did.  
“great minds thinks the same..ho hay barton gald your alive.”his tony offered a small smile  
everyone knew steve were something more than a teamate,something more then a friend for tony.the accident released many demons in tony that no one even knew axist.  
clint couldnt bring himself so smile back.

 

but what catched his eyed the most were the pair of steve that stood there,bickering quietly-  
“steve...you..you are awake” he stared at them dumbly,clint tought he realy killed him,that he died…  
so many emotions at once.steve waking up,having his bucky here at a place he learned to love more then his own.the tony that couldnt even be at the same room with him smiling at him and then theres this world’s bucky that became more his bucky then the other bucky..so many things to think over...

 

and then,there,with everyone there standing staring at him like he’s gonna break any minute

 

he did.

 

the lab became to hot for him,breathing hard and everything to blur to see. so he did the only thing he knew he can do at that moment.he found the right moment to get away from there without any of them notiching and got away out of the tower to find the only one thing that made sence to him,

 

he went over to alex’s school.

 

 

“daddy!” the child run over him,hugging his leg and giggling happly,all the mess that has been im his head disapeared right away

 

“hey al,ssh dont get ant attention to us,come on lets get you home,can you give me your phone for a sec?”he sent a short massege to bucky and gave alex him phone back  
“ok sweetpee lets go home now,only god knows how tierd i am”

 

home

 

shit.


	4. if you love someone just let him g

What there is to tell about how have I met him? How can you not fall in love with this basted on first sight.  
The first person I've ever felt something to since i got to be me again.  
Had feelings for him even before I've got my feelings for steve back  
.how can i let him go even though i know he is not mine to keep?

“How can you be so selfish and keep him for yourself he is not yours to keep Bucky. If you want him to be happy let him go.” steve felt bad saying those words to his best friend. But him shutting up Tooke everything out of control.

“What about those basters treating him like a murderer steve. Those friend of his that have been as guilty as he is...”  
“Listen to me buck .it is his decision to make. He want to go back.to get back to his life and make it better as he could. He is not going to forgive them so easily, they hurt him too badly for it let it go” bucky yelped. He wanted clint to stay so badly no matter what.to hold for his dead husbands memory he little bit more.  
Deep inside his head he knew they are looks alike but they are not the same...this clint is not the one he fell in love with, the one he had alex with...the one who gave up his life to save his...

______________________________________________________________

“He can't even look at me steve, he won't look at me he won't talk to me. How can i apologize if he won't listen to me?” james cried, holding steve for support, he hated the thought about him staying there with the other him… the imposter  
“You have to give him time buck .clint is broken, he need to collect himself back in order to heal.”  
"And what will happened if he decide to build a new life here? He has got everything he have ever dreamed of. He always wanted a family… he have the team here as well. And they adore him…not like we are…we made his life a living hell…"  
"Maybe this universe looks like a better place for him but this is not his realty. He will come back promise.  
______________________________________________________________  
As he put alex to sleep and kissed him goodnight, bucky remembered the first time clint and him brought the little bundle of joy home… remembered their wedding day…the first date…the first time they have met…or in other words, this time clint acted like his usual self as an un-caffeinated and bumped into james. No one dared to stay at the same room with him alone in case the solider will get in charge.  
It didn’t bother him, not liking the idea to talk with people he didn’t trust. But barton, he seems like he care about nothing but getting coffee and nothing else.  
At first he hated it, him. About being so stupid, so not connected to the world. This kind of person can be a risk to the team…to steve, later he found out that clint is a risk only to himself.  
How could you be so stupid barton? One second more and you'd be blown up with the Doombot! it is the last time a see you having too much fun with them. They are exist for one cause and it's to kill us. Don’t you ever…  
He used to do those kind of things that would annoy steve and make the rest of the team just laugh. He couldn’t bring himself to hate him anymore.

Their first not official date was a part of a mission. Since their faces been the less recognizable they had to do undercover job, tony thought it would be funny to send them as a couple. That made clint laugh and bucky thinking about the fastest, cleanest way to kill tony.  
Hooo come on barnes relax. Our mission is to have fun at those pompous places keep an one for stuff…  
Our mission is only to keep an eye on stuff barton. Stop drinking steve is going to kill you…  
Come on…don’t do this, don't ruin our first date like this barns you're not fun…  
Ho shut the hell up stupid, it isn’t real and you know it. Now shut up and let me work  
And clint did shut up

And bucky hated it with all his guts. Clint gave his the silent treatment and none of their friends commented about it. Even steve the traitor said nothing.  
"clint come on, stop this stupid game you are playing and talk to me. What the hell dude?"  
Clint just looked at him then. His big blue eyes so sad  
"What have I done to you barton. Come on"  
"There's a guy I liked for so long, he made me realize I will never have him. Because for him, we can't be real."  
Bucky didn’t think twice then and kissed clints pout away 

Bucky smiled to himself, savoring those memories of his husband, don’t want to let go.  
But even that it so hard for him to let go, there is someone he have to.  
There is a place for only one clint barton in his heart.

 

_________________________________

so sorry for being so late,just finished the first semester and tests and i hate collage...  
i will post more very soon,have a nice week:)

**Author's Note:**

> this is the fix it for my fanfic "a place where i belong" wich i wrote for the winterhawk  
> its unbeta'd cus i still looking for one if you wanna help just message http://zorides.tumblr.com/
> 
> and il be happy to read your ideas!


End file.
